


【柚天】镜面重合

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: 半现实向，两个热爱滑冰的小少年以某种特别的方式相遇的故事。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 7





	【柚天】镜面重合

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc属于我，可爱与梦属于他们，请勿上升真人
> 
> ·祝天天和牛哥新赛季一切顺利🙏

「 お砂糖、ありがどうございます、それがとても好き。」①

金博洋在学校点名结束后匆匆赶到冰场，冰场上浇冰车仍在工作，这令他放下心来。

太好了，我会是第一个上冰的人，又是幸运的一天。这个念头在他脑海中只存在了短暂的片刻，就像重金属音乐的开头被掐断一样戛然而止。他打开他专属的那个储物柜，发现他的草莓糖盒不见了，取而代之的是一张写着他常看的动漫里出现的文字的纸条。

这盒草莓糖是几天前付教练给他的奖励。

大概两三个月前，他从陈教练那里转投入许付二位教练门下学习，最开始他只是一个平凡的学生，曾经自信满满的2A也会因为转速不足而摔倒。教练们没说什么，他们温柔地拍了拍他的头，对他说：“没关系，那么我们就这样先开始吧。”

他们没有流露出什么不恰当的情绪，任何一个这样长大的大人都敢说，他们有一定的隐藏自己想法的能力。但是小孩子身上总是有未曾洗脱的兽类一般的直觉，他能敏锐地感受到那两位和蔼的长辈泄露了一点失望的情绪。他对自己之前颇为自得地对自己二周跳的夸奖有些愧疚，又有些对自己无法更好地操控自己身体起跳旋转的失落，但他只是乖巧地点了点头，就像一个生机勃勃的普通小少年。他想，我现在会不会更像一个不给别人添麻烦的大人了呢？

不过金博洋注定是一个不同寻常的男孩。

也许是对他的勤奋、热爱和乖乖长大的奖励，他的潜能突然从某个泉眼涌了出来，快乐地在他的全身血液里叮咚叮咚流淌，仅仅三个月，他就得以掌握了五种三周跳。

在他成功跳出3F的那一天，付教练送给了他一盒草莓糖。

这盒糖果有着进口糖果普遍的洋铁皮包装、连环画片一般艳丽得令人眼花缭乱的图案和看不懂的外文字母，在那个时候对小孩子来说还算是一个珍奇宝物，适合盛放一个小男孩伟大的荣耀。

草莓糖酸酸甜甜的，让他的心又快乐又软和，他喜滋滋地想，也许也不需要急着长大，当一个小朋友也不错，如果成了大人，还有谁会在他拿了金牌的时候送他一盒糖呢？

但是现在，他的草莓糖不见了。

连当第一个上冰的幸运儿都没能让金博洋高兴起来，他努力打起精神完成训练，鼓励自己不会因为糖不见了就跳不出3F，但还是显得有些蔫蔫的。

一个精神不振的金博洋是很少见的，特别是在冰场里，许教练在训练休息的间隙担忧地招手让他过去，询问他是不是哪里不舒服。不用担心，生病了就好好休息，一天不训练不会落下进度的，许教练这样温和地安慰他。

他摇摇头，犹豫了一会儿，向曾在海外赛场上征战的许教练展示了被他握在手心里，汗津津的揉皱了的纸条，低声询问上面那些句子的意思。

“就是谢谢你的糖，他非常喜欢，”许教练笑着拍拍他的肩，“怎么啦？终于舍得和朋友分享你那盒宝贝糖了？是日本的孩子？”

金博洋支吾着应下来，按理说常来冰场的人他都会眼熟，如果是操着异国语言的人就更显眼了，但他完全没有想起什么时候有这么一个日本人来过冰场，还能拿走他的糖。

他愤愤地想，我会抓到你的，等着吧。

接下来的练习强度对15岁金博洋来说，足够让他的精神高度集中，累得筋疲力竭。无论发生了什么事，对滑冰的爱都能让他保持专注，一套训练下来他又恢复了心情，在冰上随着冷气一起嗖嗖飞行的感觉总是能让他愉快。他靠在护板上，和一同训练的伙伴一边咕嘟咕嘟地大口灌水，一边见缝插针眉飞色舞地聊天。

小伙伴在休息室门口大喊要和他一起回家，他一口应下来，在储物柜前磨磨蹭蹭地收拾东西，直到不耐烦的男孩过来看他到底在干什么的时候，才迅速将一张纸条塞进储物柜，啪地关上柜门。

那张纸条是他刚从作业本上撕下来的，上面写着因为不惯于书写而歪歪斜斜的日文字母，照抄了他在手机上查到的“你是谁”的日文翻译。

金博洋草草吃过晚饭，在心里做着激烈的斗争，幸好桌上有一盘他一向不喜欢的油麦菜，倒为他食欲不振打了掩护。他避开父母的眼睛，假装在收拾书包，说要去同学家写作业，被书包遮挡住的手紧张得发抖。

“去吧，注意安全，记得早点回来，有西瓜吃。”一向听话的他让父母不疑有他，没说什么就同意了，还不忘叮嘱他早点回家。

他胡乱答应下来，背着书包就就出了门。

在他刻意慢悠悠的散步下，回到冰场附近已近晚上九点，金博洋终究还是有些害怕，不知道他从家里偷出来的防狼喷雾等会儿会不会起效。但少年人身体里流窜的一腔孤勇又适时地对他进行了一番煽动，他深吸一口气，正想走进冰场，却碰上了正打算锁门的保安。

“你怎么还在这儿啊？”保安对每天早早来冰场报道的金博洋颇为熟悉，看到他就讶异地发问。

金博洋没想到会刚好撞上保安，一股劲就立刻泄了下来，随便编了一个说得过去的借口：“呃……我发现有作业落这儿了，回来拿一下。”

“那你快进去吧，我等你几分钟再锁门。”金博洋知道今天是没法在冰场里多待了，失望又庆幸地打算去休息室转一圈走个过场。

金博洋也不知道自己在期待什么，当他拉开储物柜门发现纸条还放在原处时，他心里的气球像是被戳破了，和破旧的拉风箱似的呼呼往外泄气，发出刺耳的噪音。

下一刻，他浑身过电一般僵硬起来，觉得自己头发都要噼里啪啦竖起，心脏在胸腔里活动发出巨大的回音。

——那张纸条在他面前，消失了。

**Author's Note:**

> ①日文，「非常感谢你的糖，我很喜欢它」，如果有语法错误请大佬指正qwq


End file.
